Anything Could Happen
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Cambiar de cuerpos no estaba incluido en el deseo de cumpleaños de Sakura.
1. Prologue

―Si me preguntas, creo que esto te enseñara a pedir mejor tus deseos.

―Besa mi trasero.

―Dudo que estando en tu cuerpo pueda hacerlo.

―¡Eres detestable, Uchiha!

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

Prologo

.

N/A: Serie de Drabbles. Post-Canon. OoC.

* * *

―¡Pide un deseo, Sakura!

Tal y como se le fue indicado, ella cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa nostálgica, pidió su deseo.

Ya hacía tres días que había sucedido aquello. Y nada bueno había traído consigo.

"_Deseo estar más cerca de Sasuke-kun, que nunca"._

Y ella que se jactaba de ser una persona madura, racional y clara.

Tan emocionada había estado hace tres días de festejar su cumpleaños, de estar con sus amigos, se pasar una agradable velada, que había olvidado el magnífico cliché de los deseos torcidos que sucedían en la peor etapa de tu vida.

Con 19 años y siendo una kunoichi prestigiosa, Sakura había pasado por alto ese detalle.

Porque bueno, si había algo de lo que estaba a gusto, era de su vida. Excepto por ese pequeñísimo detalle. Uno llamado Sasuke Uchiha. También conocido como el-amor-platonico-no-correspondido-pero-igualmente-compañero-de-equipo-casi-ofialmente-amigo.

Y ella que se jactaba de ser una mujer madura, fuerte y segura.

Todo eso se fue a segundo plano cuando apareció a su cena de cumpleaños.

No debió de sorprenderle, pero lo hizo. Es decir, hasta este punto ellos habían más o menos interactuado abiertamente como si se tratase de los viejos tiempos, solo que con la obsesión de un amor platónico dejada de lado.

Porque ya no era platónico, era simplemente… algo pasajero. Había días en los que le resultaba atractivo y extremadamente violable y otros en los que, bueno, quería enterrarlo junto con Naruto diez metros bajo tierra.

Por ejemplo, cuando llego a la cena de su cumpleaños, le pareció un adonis, su ángel caído del cielo solo para servirle y crear de ese cumpleaños el mejor de todos.

Y luego estaba hoy, haciendo de las suyas con sus manos molestando sus pechos. _En su cuerpo. _

En público.

Oh, como le gustaría enterrarlo vivo. Pero estaba el pequeñísimo detalle que estaría enterrándose ella, puesto que el desgraciado había amanecido el día después de su cumpleaños en su cuerpo. Y ella en el de él.

―Después de todo, si has crecido. Mira que de Copa A a una B…

―Soy copa C, tu pervertido idiota.

―Como pasan los años, ¿no crees?

* * *

N/A: Entonces... Digamos que es como un especial de Drabbles por motivo del cumpleaños de Sakura, ya proximo. No se cuantos sean, no se si la continuare, todo depende de cuantas respuestas tenga. Pero bueno, como siempre, horrores de ortografia van a mi cuenta, y los personajes son de Kishimoto-san...

¿Merece un review?


	2. with breasts

―No sé cómo puedes utilizar corpiños. Son tan complicados.

―Me temo que no tienes de otra, los usaras.

―¿Eso quiere decir que tengo permiso de-?

―No. Y más te vale que no lo hagas, o tu amiguito me lo dirá. Pervertido.

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

with breasts

* * *

El obviamente había encontrado gusto en molestarla. Realmente no se le podía confiar su cuerpo a solas con la perversa mente del Uchiha.

En un intento por buscar resolver esta mala broma, ambos caminaban por las calles de la aldea en busca de un remedio.

Claro, hasta que al pervertido Uchiha le pico por molestarla. Y a sus pezones.

―Bueno, pues por supuesto que se pondrán así si los manoseas.

Eran momentos como estos que la hacían pensar si importaba mantener la compostura. Era una kunoichi, si. Pero estaba atrapada en el cuerpo del peor ser humano del planeta. O bueno, de la aldea. O bueno, de su equipo…

Mm, creo que en esa le ganaba Naruto. Pero solo por poco.

―¿Así que es una de tus fantasías? Que yo manosee tus―

―Oh, por dios Uchiha, ¡solo deja de toquetearme! ―al carajo la compostura. Tal parecía que al portador del sharingan le importaba poco si se trataba de su rostro siendo el que se tornaba rojo de la vergüenza, o si era el de ella.

―Tsk

―Wow, eso fue… muy rápido―intervino al notar un bulto creciendo en su entrepierna, correspondiendo las emociones del Uchiha.

―Mejor cuida lo que dices―le regaño.

―Mejor cuida lo que haces―ella contesto.

―Ché.

―¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me deshago de tu fogoso amigo?

―Creí que tú eras la medico aquí―se cruzo de brazos, olvidando completamente el gusto por molestarla.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. En ningún lado mi título dice "Controladora de Erecciones"

―Creí decirte que cuidaras lo que dices.

―¡No es mi culpa que no aguantes un poco de platica sucia! ―volvió a exclamar triunfante al ver el bulto crecer de nuevo.

―Así que así quieres jugar…

―Ni lo pienses.

―Muy tarde―sus manos de nuevo masajeando sus pechos.

―¡Uchiha, suéltame de una vez por todas!

―Me parece que tu ropa interior está algo… mojada.

―¡B-Basta! ―exclamo con alerta al momento que se le abalanzaba para retirar sus manos de sus pechos, solo para momentos después sentir la situación empeorar.

―_Demonios _―ambos maldijeron al mismo tiempo que se alejaban en uno del otro como si el contacto quemase_._

―Bien, de acuerdo. Ahora, que tal si pensamos en otra cosa que no sea… Lo muy excitados que obviamente estamos y… cada quien va por su lado evitando pasar por mas vergüenzas como la reciente.

―Hmp.

Ella sonrió triunfante. Su monosílabo parecía estar de acuerdo con que acababa de llamarlo excitado y avergonzado.

* * *

N/A: Creo que ya le haye gusto a actualizar esta pronto. Digamos que me bombardeo la situacion en varias escenas asi que, aqui otra. Quisiera agradecerles por dejar su review, en cuanto a mis otras historias, no puedo prometerles nada, tengo mucho que pulir. Les anunciare si hay algun cambio, eso si ;)

¿Merece un Review? Besos!


	3. with friends

―Compartiremos cama.

―Hay maneras más sutiles para decir tener se-

―¡Me refiero a dormir, no coger!

―Lo sabía.

―Honestamente, no confió en tu perversa mente.

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

with friends

* * *

―¡Teme, Sakura-chan! Al fin los encuentro.

―¿Qué sucede, dobe? ―hablo Sasuke, en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Naruto, extrañado del apodo, boqueo con el ceño fruncido. Señal de que estaba confundido.

Sakura aprovecho entonces para darle un codazo a Sasuke, y hacerlo enmendar su desliz.

―¿Necesitas algo, Naruto?

―¡Ah, sí! Los demás están organizando una ida a las aguas termales, todos van a ir y parece que hoy también tenemos el día libre así que, ¿Por qué no vamos también?

―No.

―¿Q-que? ¿Por qué no?

―Porque… ―Sasuke trataba de hablar como Sakura lo haría, dando razones. Pero ciertamente, era algo que no se le daba. Simplemente, no.

―Porque Sakura llevara sus cosas a mi departamento. Una plaga invadió el suyo.

―¿Qué? ¡Sakura-chan vivirá contigo! ―acto seguido, Naruto tomo las manos de la chica, obviamente desconociendo que en realidad se trataba de Sasuke, quien le dio una mirada de advertencia que el rubio paso por alto.

―Oh, pobre Sakura-chan. Vivir con el teme. ¿Por qué no mejor te mudas conmigo? Estarás más segura, 'ttebayo.

―No.

―¡Sakura-chan!

―Dudo que alguien quiera pasar tiempo en tu departamento, Naru- digo dobe. Mas que departamento es un cochinero.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―rindiéndose, el rubio soltó las manos de Sakura (Sasuke), y giro su mirada azulina a Sasuke (Sakura); ―Mas te vale no atentar nada con Sakura-chan, ¿me oíste, teme?.

―Hmp ―Sakura trato fuertemente parecer indiferente a la acusación, cuando en realidad se sentía intimidada por la cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

―Bien, entonces los veré en las aguas termales después de que terminen de hacer la mudanza.

―Pero no-

―Si no pueden quizás pueda decirle a los demás para visitarlos más tarde.

Oh, demonios. En las circunstancias actuales, ellos no se podían dar el lujo de permitir que eso sucediera.

―¡Bien, nos veremos ahí! ―exclamo Sakura, pasando por alto que se trataba de Sasuke quien Naruto observaba, levantando la mano y sonriendo abiertamente.

Pero era Naruto, así que parpadeando un par de veces, volvía a ser el mismo rubio despistado.

―¡Nos vemos ahí, 'ttebayo!

Una vez alejado el rubio, Sasuke se digno a hablar.

―Molesta.

―Bueno, pues parece que está molesta vivirá en tu departamento. Así que tendrás que superarlo.

* * *

N/A: Tercera entrega, y sigo. Espero les guste y me hagan saber si fue de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas y favoritos! ¿Alguna tiene idea de que vendra a continuacion? Quisiera ver quienes tienen una idea cercana.

¿Merece un review? Besos!


	4. with showers

―Me alegro poder vigilar tus sucios movimientos.

―Ché.

―Me alegro que no lo niegues. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu fogoso amigo matutino.

―Eres tú la que amanece-

―¡Cállate, mentiroso!

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

with showers

* * *

―Si no sales del baño en este momento, juro que orinare en tu cama.

―Adelante, quisiera verte tratar de no mojar tu lado de la cama.

Haciendo un mohín, continúo:

―Dime, ¿qué tanto puedes tardar? ―sonriendo malvadamente, se le ocurrió: ― Eres el chico aquí, ¿sabes?

―Hmp ―su monosílabo no saliendo de las cuatro paredes del baño, consciente de que ella solo trataba de molestarlo.

Como si fuera necesario, ya tenía suficiente con tener que bañarse estando en el cuerpo de ella, con sus sobresalientes pechos tentándolo a ser tocados ahora que estaban al descubierto y-

―¡Suficiente, voy a entrar! Y no me mires así, Uchiha. Tú sabes muy bien porque hago esto. ¡Solo mira tú estúpido -!

―No es estúpido ―gruño, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte.

―Al menos sabes de qué hablo. Así que no, me niego rotundamente a seguir soportando este desastre. Yo me lavare.

―Molesta ―mas no dijo nada más, ligeramente agradeciendo su oportuna aparición al baño, sabiendo de antemano como hubieran resultado las cosas de no ser porque se trataba de ella lavando su cuerpo.

Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, viéndose a sí misma poniendo las manos de Sasuke pasando esa esponja por su espalda desnuda, sobre sus hombros al descubierto, por sus brazos alzados…

Rozando sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen.

Su respiración se volvía entrecortada, y podía sentir esas manos comenzar a temblar. Pronto se encontró ella misma preguntándose como seria si en realidad Sasuke la tocara de esa manera, delicada y suave sobre su piel.

Trago saliva, de repente la habitación se había vuelto de un ambiente más denso, y no era por el vapor del agua caliente.

―Sakura tus-

―¡Listo, ahora a secarme! ―exclamo nerviosa, detalle que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha, quien al verla ponerse de pie en busca de una toalla, vio que no solo ella había reaccionado, su cuerpo y el de él habían reaccionado.

Y pensar que solo llevaban un día juntos en este desastre.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, creo que este no se encuentra en el lugar que debe, pero llego a mi cabeza antes que los otros asi que... por mi este cuenta jaja. Por favor haganme saber que opinan! Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas :)

Besos!


	5. with hot springs

―Pervertida.

―Exagerado, solo fue la impresión.

―La impresión de que querías -

―¡Bastardo hipócrita!

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

with hot springs

* * *

Hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien. Los chicos de los nueve novatos seguían ignorando su apatía.

Eran momentos como estos que ella extrañamente agradecía la actitud antisocial de Sasuke, al menos de ese modo no tendría que ser ella quien tratara de quitarse a chicos sema desnudos y mojados de encima.

Así que mientras tanto, relajarse en las duchas individuales era una buena idea para evitar momentos incómodos que seguro no podría borrar de su mente aun con mil tratamientos psicológicos.

Nunca se percato de otra persona tomando asiento en la regadera continua.

―Así que disfrutando de una ducha pacifica, ¿no?

Mentiría si dijera que su voz no le resulto atractiva, contuvo un sonido no muy propio de el hombre que aparentaba ser.

―Hmp ―podía decirse a sí misma cuan orgullosa estaba de su interpretación como su antipático compañero de equipo. Hablar en monosílabos realmente evitaba momentos incómodos, como por ejemplo soltar un chillido muy a la Sakura y no tan a la Sasuke.

―Aunque es difícil hacerlo con tanta gente hoy, normalmente uno disfruta una ducha relajante cuando está solo.

Sakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse inexpresiva, pero el modo en que este desconocido le hacía platica hacia muy difícil el evitar hacer contacto visual. Estaba muy segura de que no necesitaba voltear a verlo para darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era, tenía unas muy marcadas pantorrillas.

Trago grueso.

―Aunque creo que ya sabes eso, ¿no es así?

Por favor que alguien le diga que no estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo.

Este extraño, un extraño con pantorrillas muy lindas, estaba coqueteando con ella, ¡estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke!

Oh, kami.

Trataba de mantenerse inmutable, pero la cercanía de este desconocido estaba perturbando su juicio. Y -

Oh, demonios. Su vista panorámica le daba una idea de su abdomen de lavadero.

Tenía que quitárselo de encima, si no quería empeorar este malentendido. ¡Sasuke no era gay!

Y no lo haría quedar como tal.

Girando su mirada, enfrento al desconocido, su ceño fruncido preparando su mejor cara de "Vete al Carajo" cuando paró en seco.

El desconocido no llevaba la toalla en su cintura, si no sobre los hombros.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no parecía muy a gusto con su situación.

Viendo como aquellos pezones se tornaban erectos, y como su rostro comenzó a arder, supo que algo había pasado.

―¡Frentona, estas ardiendo! Deberías salir de una vez antes de que te desmayes.

Como le gustaría a él que se lo dijera a la verdadera Sakura. Pero ya se encargaría de arreglar esto. Cuando haya alejado las imágenes de los pechos de Sakura de su mente, claro.

* * *

N/A: Y extrañamente me encuentro actualizando a medianoche. En caso de que me llegue a desviar en las horas siguientes, aqui la quinta entrega :) Espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar un review!

Besos!


	6. with annoying blondes

―Si tanto te sigue gustando, ¿Por qué no hacen algo de una sola noche?

―Cállate cerda.

―No, no. Insisto en que eso es lo que les hace falta.

―No necesito tus absurdos consejos.

―Pero los necesitaras, eventualmente.

―Pero sigo sin comprender como es que somos amigas.

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

with annoying blondes

* * *

Sasuke estaba paralizado en su lugar.

¿Cómo podía salir de ahí sin que lo siguieran? Era ridículo como las chicas tenían la necesidad de ir a donde sea en grupo. Y no, no lo decía porque fuera antisocial.

Simplemente era ridículo, y molesto.

Pero no tanto como la rubia que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la piscina. A veces enserio le molestaba la rubia y sus constantes miradas de sabelotodo.

Como la que le estaba dando en esos momentos.

―¿Frentona, segura que te encuentras bien? Te veo algo alterada desde hace rato.

―Estoy bien, Ino. Puedes dejar de preocuparte.

―No me mientas, frentona. Ese sonrojo en tus mejillas no es normal. Demando una explicación.

No había manera de que la rubia supiera, ¿no? Como él y Sakura habían intercambiado cuerpos, ¿cierto? Ella solo estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía.

Ante la mirada aguamarina fija en él, Sasuke decidió mejor ir a buscar a Sakura por su cuenta.

―Iré al baño ―se excusó rápidamente poniéndose de pie ante las miradas atentas de las demás.

Como odiaba esta situación.

―Te acompaño, frentona.

―Déjame en paz, _Yamanaka _―Maldijo.

Dándose cuenta de su error, el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, en los cuales las chicas observaron atentamente la figura de Sakura tensarse notoriamente y a Ino levantándose de su lugar, mirada aun fija en él.

―¿_Yamanaka_, desde cuando somos tan formales?

Tragando saliva, escapo de la piscina.

Oh como iba a hacer pagar a Sakura por esto. Seguía pensando en más maneras de avergonzarla cuando escucho unos pies caminando detrás de él.

―Así que al final si terminaste en el cuerpo de Sakura, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun?

Chasqueo la lengua completamente molesto y giro su rostro para después parar congelado. La sonrisa sabelotodo de la rubia ojos aguamarina plasmada en el rostro de Ino.

¿Qué demonios?

―¡Uchiha, demando una explicación a esto! ―justo entonces, la figura de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia junto a las dos chicas.

La sonrisa de la rubia solo termino por ampliarse más.

¿Qué _demonios_?

* * *

N/A: Esta de regreso! Y ahora a poco de saber de donde surgio tan retorcida idea jaja. Espero sus reviews mini burgers de mi vida!

¿Merece un review? Besos!


	7. with surprises

―Suficiente. Iremos a limpiar este desastre.

―Ooh, parece que la Frentona aprenderá una lección esta noche.

―¡Después me encargare de ti, Cerda!

―¡Pero no seas muy rudo conmigo, Sasuke-kun!

―_¡Te detesto!_

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

with surprises

―¿Cer-Ya-Yamanaka? ―tartamudeo Sakura una vez apreciando la escena frente a sus ojos. Sasuke parecía querer matarla con la mirada e Ino sonreía sospechosamente en su dirección.

Oh, no.

―¿A quién ibas a llamar Cerda, Sasuke-kun?

―¿Tu sabes? ―la pregunta escapo dudosamente de sus labios ―o de los de Sasuke, _ugh_, como sea―, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban de nueva cuenta al hacer la suma del dos más dos.

De nuevo, la sonrisa sospechosa que provenía de su rubia mejor amiga la hizo sentir escalofríos.

―Digamos… Que conozco bien a mi frentona mentirosa amiga.

―¿M-mentirosa? ―podía sentirlo, como su frente comenzaba a hincharse, como empezaba a reaccionar al antojo de su rubia mejor amiga ―Corta la tontería Ino, ¿Qué sabes?

Antes de hacerle caso a la demanda de Sakura, Ino giro su vista a Sasuke, quien seguía queriendo matar a ambas con la mirada aun a pesar de que su efecto se había suavizado ya que se encontraba en la nada atemorizante figura de Sakura.

Ignorando el intento fallido por amenazarla, Ino giro de nuevo su vista a Sakura, quien también trataba miserablemente de controlar su enojo no tan Sasuke.

En realidad, no era tan difícil darse cuenta que algo les había pasado a ambos. Solo que los demás no habían podido estar en la misma habitación que ellos pues cualquiera lo habría notado en el instante.

Sakura era mala mintiendo, por eso es que mentirosa era una palabra que la irritaba en demasía. Ino sabía, ella no era su mejor amiga por nada.

Y Sasuke era antisocial. ¿Necesitaba decir más?

―Lo mismo que tú, ¿Quieres que lo comparta a la clase, cumpleañera?

Ante esto, Sakura se quedó estática, al momento que las palabras de Ino eran procesadas en su cerebro. Pronto, se encontró a si misma sintiendo arder su rostro, su cerebro recordando como hace no más de dos días había sido su cumpleaños, como hace no más de una semana había salido con su mejor amiga a planear la cena.

Como le había confesado que desearía para su cumpleaños.

No pensó dos veces antes de tomar a su mejor amiga por el antebrazo y arrastrarla a unos cuantos metros más lejos de los oídos de Sasuke (Sakura), quien desde hace unos minutos atrás había dejado de asesinarlas con la mirada para empezar a tocar su rostro (el de Sakura), notando los cambios de temperatura sobre él.

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Cerda? Habla―tenía el ceño fruncido y su voz era un susurro que asimilaba al de una serpiente.

―¡Perfecto, si funciono después de todo! ―ignoro el tono amenazante mientras brillaba con emoción.

―¿Funcionar?, ¿funcionar qué maldita cerda? ―casi grito aun sin soltar los antebrazos de la rubia y zarandeándola levemente.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su distinguida sonrisa sospechosa sobre el rostro de su rubia amiga.

Justo cuando iba a responder finalmente, algo llamo la atención de ambas. Algo como un grito, uno sofocado pero igual de alterante.

Ambas chicas giraron su rostro para maravillarse con la escena frente a ellas, seguido de una fuerte carcajada por parte de Ino.

Su rostro y el de Sakura era un poema, pero fue entonces que Ino intervino:

―¡Sorpresa Sasuke-kun, eres toda una señorita!

Sakura todavía tardó en reaccionar antes de ir a socorrer al traumado y sin orgullo Uchiha.

¿De verdad había gritado por ver un poco de sangre?

* * *

N/A: Me gusta esta historia, a pesar de que es demasiado OoC, me agrada tener ese momento de tranquilidad. Todo es cariño y amor y verguenzas, como deberia ser para un adolescente normal. O la mayoria, sip. No la cambiaria por nada, y lo que esta por venir... ¡Oh, lo que esta por venir! Yup, SasuSaku a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Hacer estos bocadillos mas grandes? Hmm, me pregunto si sere capaz de realizar tan ardua tarea.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews pastelitos de nutella. Espero poder traerles pronto la continuacion, he escuchado que el SSM esta a poco de empezar...

Besos!


End file.
